Electronic mail, or e-mail, stores messages and delivers them when the addressee is ready to receive them, in a so-called xe2x80x9cstore-and-forwardxe2x80x9d manner. The basic e-mail system consists of a front-end mail client and a back-end mail server. The e-mail client is a program running on an individual user""s computer which composes, sends, reads, and typically stores e-mail. The e-mail server is a program running on a network server which the e-mail client contacts to send and receive messages. For example, INTERNET e-mail utilizes a SMTP (Simple Mail Transport Protocol) mail server to send mail and a POP (Post Office Protocol) server to receive mail. To send e-mail, an e-mail client contacts an SMTP mail server which moves the message to a POP server where it is sorted and made available to the recipient. The recipient""s e-mail client logs on to the POP server and requests to see the messages that have accumulated in the mailbox. Conventionally, e-mail communications involve the transfer of text. Text-only e-mail, however, does not utilize the full potential of this emerging form of communications.
One aspect of this invention is a sending subsystem and a receiving subsystem remotely interconnected with a communications link. The sending subsystem incorporates a processor which executes a video e-mail recorder program. xe2x80x9cVideo e-mailxe2x80x9d contains audio and video, not just video. The recorder combines video from a video camera and audio from a microphone into a message file. The message file can optionally incorporate a video e-mail player program. This message file is then transferred from the sending subsystem to the receiving subsystem over the communications link. The receiving subsystem has a video monitor and a speaker. The receiving subsystem also incorporates a processor which executes the video e-mail player program obtained from the message file or otherwise preloaded into the receiving subsystem processor. The player separates the video and audio portions of the message from the message file, causing the video portion to be displayed on the monitor and the audio portion to be played on the speaker.
Another aspect of this invention is a video e-mail recorder. The recorder incorporates a video encoder, an audio encoder, and a video/audio multiplexer. The video encoder processes video data at its input, generating encoded video data at its output. The audio encoder processes audio data at its input, generating encoded audio data at its output. The multiplexer combines the encoded video and encoded audio so that these portions of a video e-mail message remain synchronized in time relative to each other, resulting in a multiplexed multimedia data output. A recorder manager controls these various recorder components to create video e-mail messages.
Yet another aspect of this invention is a video e-mail data file. The data file includes encoded data packets, and for each data packet there is a type indicator associated therewith designating the data packet as having either encoded audio data or encoded video data, and a video e-mail player selectively attached to the data file. The player is in an executable format such that execution of the video e-mail file causes execution of the player. The player includes a demultiplexer, an audio decoder, and a video decoder. Each encoded data packet contains a portion of a video e-mail message and is routed by the demultiplexer to either the audio decoder or the video decoder depending on the type indicator, which designates the data packet as having either encoded audio data or encoded video data.
Still another aspect of this invention is a graphical user interface which provides visual information for the creation of video e-mail messages. The graphical user interface includes a display and a virtual video cassette recorder, both responsive to user inputs. The display selectively provides the user a view of either current video data or stored video data. The virtual video cassette recorder provides the user visual controls for storage of video data, as shown in the display, and retrieval of stored video data.
A further aspect of this invention is an improved video e-mail system. The system provides means for capturing a video image and an audio signal. The video image and audio signal are encoded and combined into a multimedia data file. Selectively attached to this data file is an executable video e-mail player. The video e-mail system provides a means for transferring this multimedia data file to an e-mail client for eventual transfer to an e-mail recipient.
One more aspect of this invention is a video e-mail method. A video message is generated at a sending location and a file is created from the video message. An executable player is attached to the file, which is sent over a communications link to a receiving location. The player is executed at the receiving location to retrieve the video message from the file.